<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El dragón del norte by 0Aressama1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455736">El dragón del norte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1'>0Aressama1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Dark Arya Stark, Dark Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Gen, House Targaryen, Imperialism, M/M, Military, Multi, R Plus L Equals J, Sex, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie supo que le paso a Jon. Cuando se fue del muro se dijo que rompió sus juramentos, traiciono a sus hermanos, hay historias de Dragones y monstruos al otro lado del muro, pero entre todas las historias se cuenta la leyenda del bastardo que se hace llamar rey del invierno y amenaza con invadir los siete reinos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Val, Jon Snow/Ygritte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El bastardo del muro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>I</p><hr/><p>“Jon Snow… Jon Snow” Susurraba una suave voz que le llamaba, era tranquila y se lograba percibir algo de aprecio hacia la persona de la que estaba hablando. Jon abrió lentamente sus ojos, cansado y agotado para ver frente a él al Maestre Aemon quien le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro demacrado.</p><p>El anciano caminaba cojeando en todo momento mientras llevaba en sus manos, alrededor de la pared para no caerse. Jon esbozo una leve sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro para intentar apartar el sueño de sus ojos. Nuevamente se quedó dormido, atendiendo al Maestre en la biblioteca, se suponía que era su ayudante.</p><p>Jon era un mayordomo, a pesar de ser el mejor combatiendo con una espada en todo el maldito castillo negro, este era su castigo decían algunos, nadie confiaba en él, los pocos que lo hacían dormían a su lado con un ojo abierto; Jon nunca quiso unirse a la guardia pero cometió un pecado en el hogar de su tío, su padre adoptivo, Eddard Stark, quien fue la persona responsable de enviarlo aquí.</p><p>Jon siempre supo quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, desde la tierna edad de 5 años, en su opinión era un secreto muy mal guardado, que cualquier persona con una pizca de inteligencia lo hubiera descubierto. El Maestre Luwin siempre decía lo listo que era, aprendió a hablar, a caminar y a luchar incluso antes que Robb algo que siempre ocasiono la furia de Lady Stark hacia el, Jon odiaba a esa mujer pero amaba a sus primos, esa era la razón por la que nunca intento atentar contra la vida de ella, si, Jon pensó muchas veces en matarla podría parecer un Stark, tener la apariencia del Norte pero 10 años desde que supo la verdad sobre su nacimiento ocasiono un leve resentimiento hasta que se convirtió en una tormenta de odio.</p><p>Jon fue enviado a la guardia debido a sus imprudencias y sus actos, no estaba molesto o enojado con su padre adoptivo pero se sentía traicionado por el hecho que este no estuviese dispuesto a luchar por los legítimos derechos de su nacimiento, en lugar de eso prefería apoyar y ayudar a su amigo, el hombre que asesinó a su verdadero padre, el hombre que puso un martillo en el pecho de este, el hombre que perdono el asesinato y la violación de su hermana Rhaenys de tan solo 3 años, el asesinato de su hermano mayor Aegon, cuyo pequeño cuerpo fue aplastado por las manos de Ser Gregor Clegane ¿Cómo era posible que se perdonaran tales actos? Su tío Ned siempre le dijo que exigió justicia por dichos crímenes pero cuando los Greyjoy se rebelaron su tío convoco sus abanderados y fue a luchar contra el enemigo de su familia, el asesino de su padre quien perdono los asesinatos de sus hermanos.</p><p>Entonces, aquí estaba, a sus 15 años en el muro congelado contra todos sus deseos, sirviendo en una orden por la que no tenía ningún amor o aprecio, llego hace tres meses arrastrado por su tío Benjen quien le aseguro que en la guardia encontraría un lugar, podría hacerse un nombre, esto le parecía estúpido, él ya tenía uno, el que su madre le dio, el que su tío negó decirle.</p><p>“Jon Snow…Jon Snow” El Maestre Aemon nuevamente lo llamaba, un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza apareció en sus mejillas, aclaro su garganta, se puso erguido en su silla.</p><p>“Lo siento Maestre, nuevamente me he dormido” El viejo Maestre le sonrio con comprensión.</p><p>“Entiendo joven, te entiendo. Claramente no es tan emocionante mi humilde biblioteca como el patio de armas” Pero al maestre le agradaba su compañía, Jon le dijo la verdad desde el momento en que supo quien era el anciano. Pasar tantos años en las sombras le hizo entender que ciertas cosas jamás deberían ser ocultas.</p><p>Jon aun recordaba el día que descubrió sus verdaderos origines, pero ahora no quería pensar en ello, recordaría a cierta persona, recordaría el motivo oculto por el cual fue enviado al muro.</p><p>“Lo siento” le dijo nuevamente “Se que fui yo quien te pidió ayuda, se que soy yo quien te esta atrayendo a este camino de traición, pero como puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados cuando tu posees la salvación de nuestra casa, de nuestra familia, tu mi querido tío” El anciano se quedo en silencio nuevamente mientras Jon lo observaba fijamente.</p><p>Aemon era un hombre de avanzada edad, había visto suficientes inviernos y primaveras más que cualquier otra persona en el castillo o incluso en todo el Norte, sin importar a que lado del muro se mirara. El hombre era casi ciego, pero cuando miraba fijamente una persona, es como si estuviera viendo su alma, su voz era suave, pero todos guardaban silencio solo para escuchar sus breves palabras.</p><p>Ellos dos eran los últimos Targaryen, al menos aquí en poniente, había otros dos un niño y una niña, pero no sabían nada de ellos, tal vez estarían muertos o tal vez no.</p><p>El Maestre Aemon tenía en su poder un gran cofre el cual le pertenecía a nadie menos que a Brynden Rivers, hijo bastardo de Aegon IV el indigno. Brynden  según cuentan las leyendas era un hechicero de la sangre, un cambia pieles, un cuervo que tenia tres ojos, leyendas al fin y al cabo pero al final era un Targaryen de corazón aunque no llevara su nombre porque en aquel cofre guardo las esperanzas y el destino de su casa, tal vez era cierto que podía ver el futuro, habían tres huevos en ese cofre, uno blanco como la nieve y frio como el mismo muro parecía un huevo de hielo y probablemente lo era, Brynden lo trajo desde las tierras del eterno invierno más allá de las tierras conocidas y del mar de los escalofríos, el segundo huevo lo trajo consigo desde desembarco del rey como obsequio de Aegon V el improbable como un pago por sus servicios o tal vez solo se lo robo, Jon creía que eso ultimo era lo más factible y por ultimo el tercer huevo, el más extraño de todos era el mas pequeño no importaba cuantas veces lo secaba seguía húmedo, lamoso y algas y costras surgían de este, ni siquiera Aemon sabía de donde lo había sacado solo que Brynden se lo dejo a su cuidado al igual que los demás huevos de dragón.</p><p>Había otro tesoro, pero este estaba oculto bajo el árbol de dioses al otro lado del muro, Aemon no le había dicho aún que era y Jon se impacientaba, sea cual fuere el otro tesoro su plan seguía siendo el mismo, escapar, no pensaba respetar voto alguno menos cuando era en contra de su voluntad, tenia una promesa que cumplirle a alguien de volverse a encontrar y pensaba cumplirla pero necesitaba despertar a los dragones y eso no lo podía hacer al sur del muro, su tío lo cazaría y le obligaría a regresar, a vestir de negro y a renunciar a sus legítimos derechos. Algo que no pensaba hacer, sus acciones serian por su madre y sus hermanos, reconstruiría su casa. Pero el norte del muro era una tierra inhóspita, enorme e inexplorada, podría intentar sobrevivir cazando hasta que sus dragones pudieran crecer, ya antes cuando salió a explorar por primera vez con los demás miembros de la guardia, durante una breve semana de entrenamiento vio las grandes bestias que habitaban al otro lado, si ellos podrían alimentarse sus dragones también podrían, aunque fuera de esas mismas bestias que tanto lo habían asombrado.</p><p>Lo llamarían traidor, rompe juramentos, pero eso no le importaba, Aegon el conquistador no tenia derecho a reinar y eso no le impidió reinar, el conquisto y Jon deseaba conquistar lo que su familia perdió, lo que el mundo le negó.</p><p>“Hemos leído ya varios libros e incluso el diario de Brynden, pero no hemos encontrado nada o al menos no un método alternativo para despertar a los Dragones” Jon suspiro en derrota, mientras restregaba continuamente los dedos en sus ojos intentando apartar todo sueño.</p><p>Aemon le sonrió suavemente mientras caminaba o intentaba hacerlo hacia su asiento para descansar.</p><p>“Los has leído tú, yo solo he escuchado, no me guías hacia la traición, serás tu quien huira, no rompo juramento alguno, solo te estoy enseñando” Aemon varias veces había puesto su juramento en posiciones difíciles, muchas veces se rehusó  a hacer lo que su corazón dictaba, sus deseos, pero luego de la caída de su casa, al saber que no era el último de los suyos a este lado del mundo deseaba profundamente apoyar al hijo menor de Rhaegar, un Targaryen solo en este mundo era lo peor que podía suceder.</p><p>“Gracias por sus enseñanzas maestre”</p><p>Y su charla llego al final, los cuernos sonaron ampliamente por todo el castillo, era la señal que los exploradores y guardabosques habían regresado.</p><p>“Ve, tienes otros deberes que cumplir” Jon simplemente asintió mientras se marchaba.</p><hr/><p>II</p><hr/><p>Samwell Tarly observo en silencio como una docena de hermanos de la guardia ingresaban por la puerta, pero esta vez no veían solos, traían consigo a una salvaje y sus dos compañeros. Ella tenía el cabello tan rojo como el fuego mismo, de contextura delgada tenia pecas en su rostro y no parecía ser mayor que él, la persona detrás de ella era de cabello castaño, ojos azules tal vez uno de los hombres mas altos que hubiera visto y sus mejillas eran tan regordetas como las de un bebé, por ultimo el tercero de ellos le faltaba un ojo, llevaba un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo, era de cuero, rustico, parecía que nunca lo hubiera cambiado además era el más bajo de los tres y el único sin cabello, era calvo y feo.</p><p>Los tres salvajes venían encadenados, traídos como prisioneros, debía ser por algo importante, rara vez se tomaba prisioneros, rara vez se les perdonaba la vida a los salvajes.</p><p>“Edd” Dijo Sam intentando atraer la atención de su amigo, este quien venia con el rostro demacrado, y con una mirada trágica. Algo normal en Edd el Penas, quien solo alzo su mano como un saludo formal.</p><p>“Sam”</p><p>“¿Quiénes son?” Pregunto entusiasmado, deseaba saber quiénes eran, si eran importantes o los hijos de algún noble salvaje.</p><p>Pero una mirada de desagrado apareció en el rostro de Edd, algo no estaba bien pensó Sam, mientras Edd ponía sus manos sobre sus hombros y como si fueran los mejores amigos lo arrastro lo más lejos posible de los recién llegados y cuando noto que no había nadie cerca empezó a susurrar suavemente.</p><p>“Los emboscamos, eran de un campamento de solo ocho personas, atacamos en medio de la noche y metimos nuestras espadas en sus culos, hubiéramos matado a los otros tres, pero ese granuja de Alliser Thorne nos dijo que los trajéramos para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas”</p><p>La sangre de Sam se helo durante un momento, sintió que un leve escalofrió recorría su espalda “¿Bromeas? ¿no? ¿Acaso los encadenarán, les darán una espada y nos harán luchar?”</p><p>Edd no dijo nada más, simplemente dio una breve sonrisa y se marchó. A pesar de los constantes llamados de Sam rogándole que regresara y le explicara.</p><hr/><p>III</p><hr/><p>Jon no es que fuera una persona orgullosa, fue criado como bastardo, Catelyn Tully se encargó de recordarle que, a los ojos de los hombres, la bota de muchos otros podría estar sobre su garganta. Pero tener que fregar con un cepillo, no más grande que su propia mano las barracas de los demás miembros de la guardia y con ello soportar las burlas de muchos de sus supuestos nuevos hermanos.</p><p>Tenia una ira creciendo en lo más profundo de su ser, deseaba poder marcharse pronto, incluso si aceptaba usar aquel método para hacer eclosionar los huevos de dragón, pero él no conocía el norte del muro, necesitaba un guía o al menos una persona que le mostrara cual camino seguir no era como si pudiera encontrar un guía a cambio de una moneda de plata.</p><p>Confiar en la persona equivocada podría costar su propia garganta en el mejor de los casos, era por ello que solo confiaba en dos personas a parte de sus primos Stark, uno era el Maestre Aemon y el otro era tal vez su único amigo de confianza, Sam. Mientras pensaba en esas confianzas, su buen amigo ingresaba por la puerta asustado, algo que no era muy difícil de hacer, su amigo era un cobarde y Jon pensaba que irónicamente que eso haría a Sam alcanzar una edad incluso superior a la del Maestre Aemon.</p><p>“¿Qué ocurre?” Pregunto Jon al ver el espanto marcado en el rostro de su amigo.</p><p>“Alliser ha traído salvajes y nos hará pelear con ellos” Puso las manos sobre Jon, asustado claramente con la idea “Me van a matar, sabes que soy el peor espadachín de los siete reinos”</p><p>Jon pensó en ese momento en dos cosas, la primera que Sam tenia razón, era el peor espadachín, guerrero que alguna vez hubiera visto en toda su vida y la segunda era que Alliser parecía cada vez más inspirado en encontrar métodos absurdos y crueles para el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué por manchar sus espadas de sangre con prisioneros se convertirían en grandes guardabosques? ¿En grandes guerreros? Era absurdo al igual que el hombre de donde provenían dichas ideas.</p><p>“Calma Sam, no vas a luchar me asegurare de ello, esto es una tonta idea” Y realmente lo era, se levanto en silencio, dejando atrás sus tareas y labores en aquel lugar, no es como si alguien notara que este lugar estuviera mas sucio de lo que siempre estaba.</p><p>Iría hablar con el comandante Mormont, el claramente podría decir algo, así que, seguido por su amigo, abandonaron las barracas y caminaron en silencio hacia la torre del comandante, esperaba que el viejo Oso pudiera atenderles, pero el hombre estaba últimamente consumido por la fiebre.</p><p>Subieron las escalas en silencio, cuando llegaron a la puerta para su desgracia había otra persona haciendo guardia.</p><p>“Hank” Le saludo cordialmente, pero solo recibió una mirada fría por parte del hombre cuya barba llegaba casi hasta su cintura.</p><p>“¡Bastardo!” Le dijo con desprecio y Jon intento no mostrar la rabia que esto le causaba. Era un titulo que no merecía, era injusto, pero guardo su coraje internamente.</p><p>“Necesito, hablar con el Lord comandante”</p><p>Pero no recibió una respuesta afirmativa o que le satisficiera, en vez ello Hank comenzó a reírse con fuerza, en todo momento mantenía su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.</p><p>“¿El lord comandante? Se encuentra enfermo, lo sabes perfectamente bastardo, no tiene tiempo para atender alguien como tú” Podría derrotarlo pensó Jon, si lo pensaba podría incluso derribarlo, sin necesidad de un espada podría derribarlo. Pero Sam puso su mano sobre su hombro dándole entender que lo mejor era que se callara.</p><p>Entonces ambos se marcharon, sin poder hacer nada más, solo eran dos hermanos de la guardia, entre tantos violadores y asesinos de los que estaba repleto este lugar.</p><hr/><p>IV</p><hr/><p>Jon se dirigía esa noche como tantas otras a hablar con Aemon, le ayudaría en su biblioteca, buscarían mas formas de como despertar a los dragones – Cualquier alternativa a la que tenían – No quería recurrir a esto, puesto que sacrificar una vida era algo que claramente no podría estar de acuerdo.</p><p>“¡Bastardo!” Escucho un grito cuando iba a mitad del camino, pasando por los patios de armas, volteo su mirada para ver con desagrado a la persona que le llamaba, Alliser nuevamente se le acercaba, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, parecía que aquel hombre por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba atormentarlo.</p><p>“¿Necesita algo mi señor?” hablo con voz calmada y controlada, intentando controlar su odio hacia aquel hombre.</p><p>“Así es Bastardo, quiero que vayas a las celdas y vigiles a los prisioneros” ¿Ser un carcelero? Algo no le gustaba de esto, sonaba una trampa o claramente mañana lo iba a culpar de algo.</p><p>“Solo soy un mayordomo, no creo ser la persona adecuada” No tenía ningún interés o gusto por quedarse toda la noche en las frías celdas vigilando a tres individuos que serian asesinados al día siguiente.</p><p>“Harás lo que te ordeno, bastardo, no debes olvidar cual es tu lugar, ahora iras y mañana te esperaré a primera hora para que limpies las barracas, me asegurare que esta vez lo hagas” Claro, porque el hombre parecía tener un tercero ojo para vigilarle.</p><p>“Como ordene” Hablo en voz baja, al menos cuando su tío Benjen estaba en el castillo ese idiota, tenia un mayor control de su desprecio a su persona.</p><p>Pero esto podría ser provechoso, camino en silencio a la armería le explico al armero sus nuevas ordenes y el maestre de armas le entrego una vieja espada, no dijo nada más.</p><p>Tomo las llaves de la prisión, y noto que esa noche en aquel cambio de turno estaba solo en las celdas; Pues claro pensó, le daban dicha tarea solo a él, Jon comenzó a pensar en los motivos, de seguro Hank le dijo Alliser que iba hablar con el Lord comandante.</p><p>Mientras caminaba por las celdas, noto por primera vez a los tres prisioneros. Eran dos hombres y una mujer, no le llamaron la atención hasta que vio aquella chica, era hermosa no lo negaría, su cabello era cautivador y parecía mirarle con desafío, con odio. Los demás parecían sencillamente ignorarlo.</p><p>“¡Cuervo!” Dijo con odio mientras escupía con fuerza a sus pies. Jon alzo sus cejas con intriga por ese comportamiento, suponía que debería estar ofendido, le habían dado peores tratos pensó con cierta molestia en ese momento.</p><p>“No soy un cuervo, me faltarían las alas y el pico, aunque me vista de negro dudo que eso me haga volar” Comento con la voz agria, para su sorpresa a su lado uno de los prisioneros masculinos soltó una suave carcajada.</p><p>“Ahora lo he visto todo, un arrodillado con un buen sentido del humor” no pudo evitar dar una leve sonrisa traviesa en ese momento.</p><p>“¿Te crees gracioso? ¿Por qué no me sacas de aquí y te mostrare algo mas divertido?” Esa muchacha le recordaba mucho alguien más, y su sonrisa aumento con fuerza en ese momento, se acercó levemente a las celdas.</p><p>“¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?” Y ante esa ultima palabra los otros dos hombres soltaron una fuerte risa por aquel trato.</p><p>“Yo soy Ygritte no soy una muchacha, soy una mujer de acero”</p><p>“Esta bien mujer de acero, yo soy Jon soy el mayordomo del castillo negro”</p><p>Y luego de eso Jon se alejó, continuo con su guardia hasta el amanecer, cansado, agotado, deseoso de dormir, pero siempre con un leve pensamiento.</p><p>Tenia un plan, un loco plan.</p><hr/><p>V</p><hr/><p>Tal como Alliser prometió hizo su mañana miserable, no le dejo dormir o descansar, se encargo que pasara las primeras horas de la mañana limpiando nuevamente las barracas, durante la tarde escucho que iban a practicar combate real. Significaba que iban a poner a luchar uno de los salvajes.</p><p>Y así fue.</p><p> Llevaron al patio aquel hombre que la noche anterior se rio de su comentario, era calvo y feo pensó Jon, le dieron una espada de madera, y aun así consiguió golpear a los nuevos reclutas lo suficientemente bien, los golpeaba, tiraba al suelo y llego a lanzar a un par de estos. Dejo de pelear con su espada de entrenamiento y luchaba con sus manos.</p><p>Eso no evito que al final dos hachazos de un jovencito, un hombre que fue capturado en Desembarco del Rey por asesinatos, consiguiera acabar con su vida.</p><p>Jon no dijo nada, solo observo, mientras miraba de reojo la torre del Lord Comandante, en momentos como estos en verdad se necesitaba al viejo oso.</p><p>Esa noche aprovecho que Alliser no lo envió hacer guardia de nuevo, quería leer, pero nuevamente se quedo dormido en la biblioteca de Aemon.</p><p>Este no le dijo nada, no comento, ni siquiera tuvieron una charla; algo estaba pasando por la mente de su tío, y Jon se sentía algo nervioso por ello.</p><p>“Aun quedan dos prisioneros” Le hablo a la mañana siguiente, fue lo primero que dijo, mientras Jon organizaba la biblioteca esperando que Sam viniera ayudarle.</p><p>“Así es”</p><p>Una leve mirada de Aemon fue suficiente para que Jon pensara que acaba de descifrar un descabellado plan que había estado caminando por su mente.</p><p>“Son salvajes” comento como si eso lo dijera todo.</p><p>“Pero conocen las tierras más allá del muro”</p><p>Si eso era cierto, pero era demasiado riesgoso pensó.</p><p>“Me cortaran el cuello”</p><p>Esa idea no le agradaba para nada, no era de su gusto ni siquiera en los mínimos detalles.</p><p>“Te cortaran el cuello si te quedas, o tu terminaras cortándoselo alguien, tienes una gran habilidad para hacerte enemigos”</p><p>Eso era cierto pensó Jon, pero aun así la idea seguía sin gustarle.</p><p>Ese día murió el segundo prisionero, fue atravesado por cuatro lanzas de los nuevos reclutas que parecían tener cierto gusto por la violencia se dijo así mismo Jon.</p><hr/><p>VI</p><hr/><p>Esa noche Jon estaba observando en silencio a los hermanos comiendo, bebiendo como si nada malo estuviera pasando en esos últimos días. Sam parecía mas nervioso puesto que mañana su grupo se le había asignado luchar, se preguntaba qué pasaría con su amigo si decidía simplemente marcharse.</p><p>Que pasaría con su tío, el viejo Aemon ¿Podría dejarlo solo? Sinceramente cuando se llegaba al momento de la verdad se dio cuenta que no estaba tan desprendido de las personas y tan decidido hacer lo que fuera necesario.</p><p>No comió esa noche, no tenia ánimos para ello, pero si para ir a la cocina, aprovechar que la mitad de los encargados estaban con el resto de la Guardia haciendo una estúpida competencia de bebidas.</p><p>Esta es la gloriosa guardia de la noche pensó Jon.</p><p>Tomo los suministros que pudiera cargar por si mismo, algo de carne seca y dura, igualmente que el pan y el sin hablar del queso mal oliente. Los nabos no eran de su gusto, pero era mejor esto que morir de hambre, fue entonces que se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Parecía ser que tomó la decisión de por fin actuar.</p><p>Nadie le dijo nada, tampoco le cuestionaron, no era la primera vez que tomaba cantidades de comida llamativas y cuando le preguntaron un par de veces simplemente dijo que era para el maestre Aemon – Y ello era la verdad – Al menos en aquellos momentos, ahora era totalmente lo contrario, estaba mintiendo tajantemente en la cara de muchos.</p><p>Camino en silencio, subió los escalones y llego a la biblioteca que también eran las habitaciones del Maestre.</p><p>“¡Te he estado esperando!” Le dijo, a su lado estaba Sam quien parecía estar con los ojos lloroso y queriendo decirle algo.</p><p>Había un gran saco, mas grande del que llevaba sus suministros.</p><p>“Los necesitaras, no olvides las palabras de nuestra casa y nuestra familia” Jon se acerco al saco, lo agarro y supo lo pesado que era, eran los huevos que Brynden había reunido durante todos esos años, intercambio una mirada con Sam que parecía querer decirle algo pero el Maestre Aemon lo evito poniendo suavemente sobre la muñeca de Sam y este entendió el mensaje, Jon quería despedirse, decirle algo a su buen amigo pero al final solo eran palabras que no servirían de consuelo.</p><p>Entonces abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Aemon, toco su hombro como ultima despedida y tomo el saco sin voltear atrás y caminó.</p><p>“Cuando llegues al árbol de los dioses solo tienes que escarbar un poco y encontraras el ultimo tesoro de Brynden” Jon asintió o al menos dio esa impresión ya que en ningún momento volvió a mirarlos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I</p><hr/><p>Nunca antes había sentido sus hombros tan pesados, tal vez era el peso de su decisión, sabía que una vez la tomara no habría vuelta atrás entonces no podría negar que estaba asustado después de todo aún era un muchacho verde, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Intento que sus piernas no temblaran, que no lo traicionaran en esos momentos, su tío Ned solía decirle que los hombres solo eran valientes cuando enfrentaban sus miedos, entonces con una sonrisa arrogante pensó que tal vez era un hombre valiente justo ahora.</p><p>Caminaba por los pasillos hacia las congeladas celdas de la prisión, sentía el frio que emanaba del muro para ser sincero era un poco cruel que las celdas estuvieran del otro lado del muro, eran de hielo, un frio tan intenso que le hacía añorar las aguas termales de invernalia.</p><p>Para su disgusto la celda no estaba desprotegida, había un pequeño grupo de guardias, demasiados para un solo prisionero algo no estaba bien y sin poder evitarlo llevo la mano a la empuñadura de su espada.</p><p>“Vamos Hank ¿Acaso no deseas también divertirte?” Dijo uno de los presentes, Jon no logro identificar su voz, aun así, no importo Jon dio dos pasos lentamente tratando que nadie advirtiera su presencia.</p><p>“No importa que se quieran divertir, pero no en mi guardia, pues pueden matarlo y no quiero ser yo quien tenga que tratar con su cadáver” Uno de los presentes soltó una risa.</p><p>“Ella morirá de todas formas mañana” Aseguro Arthur, hasta ahora era el único a quien Jon había identificado además de Hank, pero entendía la clase de conversación que estaban teniendo y no le gustaba para nada, así que dejo caer el gran saco en el que traía los huevos de dragón y todos voltearon la mirada cuando notaron el ruido</p><p>“Snow ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar aquí. Esta no es tu guardia” Preguntaron varios de los presentes de forma simultánea. Jon no respondió ninguna de esas preguntas, solo siguió mirando a los hombres que están al lado de la celda, los observo con detalle, solo Hank traía espada, algo entendible, pocos andaban armados dentro del castillo.</p><p>“Vete Snow” Le advirtió Arthur.</p><p>“Eso es algo que no pienso hacer”</p><p>“¿Por qué traes esa bolsa” Pregunto uno de los hermanos que había permanecido callado hasta ahora?</p><p>“Porque es un traidor” Respondió Hank y desenfundo su espada, aquel acto fue rápidamente igualado por Jon y Hank cargo contra Jon.</p><p>Hubo un choque de acero, las espadas resonaron por todo el lugar, aprovechando que superaban a Jon en número los demás se abalanzaron con la intención de derribarlo.</p><p>“Siempre supe que eras un traidor Snow” Le dijo uno de ellos, Jon le respondió golpeándolo fuertemente con la empuñadura de su espada luego giro y con el filo de su arma cortó el cuello de Arthur, luego  consiguió golpear a otro de sus atacantes fuertemente con su rodilla y aprovechando la inclinación de este provocada por el dolor cortó con facilidad su cabeza, para su suerte Hank siempre fue un mal espadachín usaba a sus compañeros como si de escudos se trataran cuando vio que Jon estaba sobrepasándolo en habilidad y se acercó sin darse cuenta a la celda y sintió como una mano emergía desde las sombras de la celda y rodeaba su cuello con mucha fuerza.</p><p>Ygritte quien apretaba con todas fuerzas a Hank y este trataba de zafarse mientras sentía como lentamente perdía su capacidad para respirar. Este sorpresivo ataque fue suficiente para distraer a los otros dos hombres a los que Jon derroto fácilmente golpeándolos con fuerza en sus rostros y al final apuñalo con fuerza a Hank y con ello termino con su vida, la salvaje pelirroja le miro sin saber que decir, si estar agradecida o preocuparse de ese cuervo.</p><p>Jon no dijo palabra alguna solo se agacho a recoger el juego de llaves que estaban en la cintura de Hank, recordaba perfectamente cuales eran las que abrían la celda de la pelirroja, siempre tuvo buena memoria, pero eso también lo hacia una persona rencorosa para su desgracia, no le agradaba aferrarse a los sucesos del pasado, tomo la llave y abrió la cerradura, lentamente abrió la reja de la celda y en ningún momento bajo la guardia, su mano permaneció fuertemente aferrada a la empuñadura de su espada.</p><p>“No esperes que salte a tus brazos, si has venido a sacarme dudo que sea por la nobleza de tu corazón y sinceramente no puedo creer que estés aquí y que los hayas matado” Le dijo la salvaje, Jon hizo una media sonrisa.</p><p>“No están todos muertos, al menos creo que dos siguen vivos, pero nos dará el tiempo necesario para poder escapar”</p><p>“¿Irnos?” Dijo ella sin poder creerlo “Esperas que salte de la alegría ¿Cómo sé que esto no es una trampa?” Jon no podía creerlo, acababa de verlo combatir, luchando para defender su honor y aun así ella no le creía, si estuviera en su situación el probablemente se comportaría igual.</p><p>“Mira no tenemos tiempo o vienes conmigo o con mucho gusto te dejare aquí y todos mañana te culparan de los muertos” Sin más que perder Ygritte se levantó.</p><p>“Si no hay otra opción iré contigo. Si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Jon” Jon la miro por encima del hombro en esos momentos.</p><p>“Es el nombre que me dio mi tío”</p><p>“¿Acaso tu madre no te nombró?” Pregunto con curiosidad, aunque mas curiosidad despertaba el hecho que ese cuervo estuviera robándole las pieles al hombre mas pequeño de los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo.</p><p>“Lo hizo, pero mi tío nunca me lo dijo” Le respondió secamente “Ahora cállate y toma estas ropas, creo que te servirán” Ygritte miro las prendas con repulsión.</p><p>“Jamás me vestiría como un cuervo” Jon nunca antes había escuchado una voz tan indignada hasta ese momento.</p><p>“Mira si en verdad crees que podremos pasar por el patio del castillo hasta el túnel sin que nadie repare en cómo vas vestida te recomiendo que los tomes y los uses” Ella se quedo en silencio por un momento observando las ropas y pensando, pero al final se resigno a tomarlas y Jon si decir más palabra dio media vuelta para que ella pudiera vestirse, ella tampoco dijo nada mientras se vestía con las capas y pieles negras.</p><p>“¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?” Jon sin importarle mucho aquella pregunta se agacho para tomar la espada de Hank.</p><p>“Yo solo deseo salir de este castillo y cuando llegue el momento elegir el camino que todos me han negado” Y con ello comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.</p><hr/><p>II</p><hr/><p>Cuando pasaban por el patio para su suerte no había nadie, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera centinelas en la cima del muro, así que debían actuar rápido y ser veloces, eso era más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo puesto que Jon llevaba una gran carga que no podía dejar atrás tampoco soltar y menos entregársela a alguien más por lo que debía tener mucho cuidado y más con una aliada tan impredecible con la que iba.</p><p>“Dame una de las malditas espadas, llevas dos” Le reprochaba Ygritte como si fuera su obligación darle una de ellas.</p><p>“No pienso hacerlo, no confío aun en ti”</p><p>“Pero aun así me liberaste” Le reprocho nuevamente y Jon comenzó a cansarse, era una mujer testaruda tenía que reconocerlo, sería un viaje difícil conviviendo con ella.</p><p>“Si, te libere, no hagas que me arrepienta, ambos lo necesitamos” Y una sonrisa afloro en los labios de Ygritte al escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre, así que la necesitaba, sabia que había un motivo oculto detrás de su liberación, pero decidio guardar silencio seguro se lo pediría una vez lograran escapar.</p><p>“Está bien, me callare ¿Cuál es el plan de escape? No esperaras que abramos la puerta y simplemente salgamos corriendo por la entrada del muro” La sonrisa que le brindo en ese momento a Ygritte le dio una mala señal, puesto que Jon tenia justamente ese plan “Tienes que estar bromeando” En cuanto más entendía que eso era precisamente lo que estaba pensando ese cuervo, aunque Jon se estaba divirtiendo realmente no pensaba hacerlo literalmente de esa manera.</p><p>“Mira no vamos a correr, aunque si vamos a salir por la puerta principal” Ella seguía sin comprender, pero en cuanto más caminaban por el patio fue cuando noto a los corceles atados en lo que parecía ser la entrada de una gran torre.</p><p>“Siempre hay dos caballos listos y ensillados para partir en caso de ser necesario, tal vez hubo una época en la que había una docena lista para partir” Y con eso Jon espero que se callara mientras caminaban.</p><p>“Aún así no me gusta este plan, es un pésimo plan ¿Quién diseño este horrible plan?” Esa mujer era simplemente fascinante, le recordaba mucho a su querida Arya, ese pensamiento le causo tristeza no quería pensar en esos momentos en ella, desamarro las riendas de los caballos y una idea paso por su mente.</p><p>“¿Sabes cabalgar?” Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no pudo evitarlo.</p><p>“No, no se hacerlo, no debe ser tan difícil ustedes los sureños lo hacen” Jon quería sacar una risa, pero sería estruendosa y los podrían atrapar así que se hizo a un lado y dejo que ella escogiera.</p><p>Ygritte se acerco a uno de los corceles claramente asustada, aunque intentaba disimularlo y eso fue algo que Jon noto así que trato de controlar su burla, Ygritte intento una, dos hasta tres veces montarse al caballo.</p><p>“Dijiste que era algo fácil” Le recalco Jon.</p><p>“Cállate, solo ayúdame” Jon intento controlar su risa.</p><p>“Disculpa creo que no te escuché”</p><p>“Me escuchaste perfectamente, no pienso repetirlo” Jon sabiendo que era batalla perdida accedió a hacerlo rápidamente.</p><hr/><p>III</p><hr/><p>Tal como iba su improvisado plan, una vez lograron abrir las puertas comenzaron a cabalgar tan rápido como les fuera posible, aunque Ygritte iba más aferrada al caballo que cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Jon no había olvidado su ultimo deber y trabajo antes de marcharse por completo, se detuvo cerca del árbol de los dioses y desmonto, Ygritte lo miro apurada.</p><p>“¿Qué estás haciendo? Dijiste que debíamos marcharnos rápidamente” Si, Jon lo había dicho, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Así que siguiendo las instrucciones de Aemon se agacho y comenzó a escarbar frente del árbol de rostro sonriente cuyas lagrimas parecían ser la sangre misma de los hombres, escarbo y escarbo hasta que ya no hubo nieve y continúo escarbando en la tierra, las gotas de sudor y el cansancio no tardaron en aparecer.</p><p>“Tardas demasiado” Le apuro su compañera de viaje en un tono nada paciente pero Jon no tenía más remedio que continuar aunque el tiempo no estuviera a su favor y fue entonces cuando encontró una gran envoltura de cuero y la saco sin dudar, cuando la desenvolvió era una espada negra que brillaba como si reflejaba la luz de la luna, su empuñadura tenía un gran dragón rugiendo, la espada era aproximadamente de metro y medio de largo, de acero valyrio. Jon sabia a la perfección de cual espada se trataba, pero no podía creer que la tuviera en sus manos.</p><p>“Brynden eres un maldito cabrón” Lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzaba la espada y la observaba, era hermosa, era bellísima, la espada de sus ancestros, en el momento que termino de desenvolverla sintió que un leve peso caía sobre la nieve, era un viejo libro, una libreta por el tamaño que tenía, hizo a un lado la espada y tomo el cuaderno entre sus manos y para su molestia le faltaban páginas, otras estaban rasgadas y en algunas la letra no se entendía, el tiempo había hecho su gracia lo que era lamentable pues parecía ser que este le pertenecía al viejo Brynden tal vez en o poco que se veía encontraría algunas respuestas a sus preguntas, la forma de despertar a sus dragones porque hasta el momento solo tenía la teoría de un huevo por una vida sacrificada.</p><p>“Alguien viene, apúrate maldita sea o te dejare atrás” Jon alzo su mirada y noto con disgusto que estaba en lo cierto, un jinete también se acercaba y tomo la espada que antes le pertenecía a Hank y se la lanzo a Ygritte “¿Ahora confías en mí?” Pregunto sorprendida mientras tomaba la espada y la desenfundaba, era la primera vez que tenia acero vivo en sus manos en el pasado solo había tenido espadas de bronce o de hueso de mamut o ballena, no muy buenos para el combate, pero era con lo único que se podía contar.</p><p>Jon decidio ignorarla mientras se preparaba, tomo la espada por su empuñadura y se dispuso a combatir contra el jinete que se acercaba, se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar quien era la persona que se acercaba.</p><p>“¿Sam?” Pregunto cuando noto al jinete gordo que parecía a punto de caerse del caballo, su respiración se veía pesada y se veía claramente lo asustado que estaba “¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón?”</p><p>Su viejo amigo solo le sonrio como si todo lo demás no importara.</p><p>“¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Eres mi mejor amigo, en realidad eres mi único amigo” Lo dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente “No puedo quedarme, estaría solo y sabes que acabarían conmigo solo por ser tu amigo y tu haberte marchado seria yo quien recibiera todo el castigo”.</p><p>“Debes estar bromeando” Intervino su compañera pelirroja “Ese pequeño cerdito hará que nos maten, no sobrevivirá” Jon sabia que ella estaba en lo cierto, Sam era una persona demasiado noble era el motivo por el cual siempre lo había protegido.</p><p>“No importa” Le dijo bruscamente mientras tomaba su antigua espada y se la entregaba a Sam “El vendrá con nosotros, es mi amigo”.</p><p>“Debes estar bromeando, yo me niego a que el venga” Lo confronto Ygritte.</p><p>“Pues tendrás que aceptar que venga, recuerda que te liberado y no solo eso, te he salvado la vida. Así que a partir de ahora te propongo que seas nuestra guía, mía y de mi amigo” Dijo Jon con tono descarado sabiendo que estaba jugando con su suerte, conocía bien las capacidades de Sam y sabia que era algo difícil para el camino que les aguardaba.</p><p>¿Qué otra opción les quedaba más que recibir a su nuevo compañero? Así que Jon simplemente tomo la espada, el pequeño libro y se preparo para continuar con su viaje, tomo las riendas de su caballo y se subió sobre él.</p><p>“Vámonos, ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo y pronto deberemos dejar los caballos atrás” Era lo ideal a hacer en su opinión, no podrían continuar demasiado sobre tres caballos de la guardia de la noche llamarían demasiado la atención, además la guardia les seguiría demasiado fácil el rastro.</p><p>Así que cabalgaron y se adentraron en las profundidades del Norte.</p><hr/><p>IV</p><hr/><p>Tres semanas después de su escape Jon solo tenia un pensamiento en su mente en esos momentos, debieron haberse comido los caballos, tenía hambre, demasiada, habían pasado dos días desde que se acabaron los suministros y en realidad habían durado más de lo que se alcanzó a imaginar, pero en gran parte era porque Ygritte los había convencido de cuidar todo lo que comieran, cada grano que consumían era vital.</p><p>Ygritte había resultado ser una buena guía, aun no había intentado matarlos, eso debía ser algo bueno tampoco los había abandonado a la primera oportunidad en medio de la nieve, a Jon le gustaba pensar que se trataba de una persona de honor.</p><p>Sam traía la leña en esos momentos, aunque no hubiera nada que comer era peor morir de frio, el frio era fuerte y la nieve caía constantemente, sus pieles negras que los definían antes como soldados de la guardia estaban ahora cubiertas de blanco por las constantes nevadas, ninguno se había molestado en quitarla tampoco con hacer algo con sus barbas o su cabello, habían pasado tres semanas, pero se sentía como si hubiesen trascurrido meses.</p><p>“No encontré madera que pudiéramos quemar, pero encontré algo de estiércol seco, tal vez podemos usarlo” Dijo Sam con alegría mientras cargaba con los pedazos congelados.</p><p>“Por favor dime que es una broma” Respondió Jon sin lograr creer la sugerencia de su amigo, es cierto que le habían dicho que de ser necesario este sería un buen combustible, pero la idea le resultaba desagradable.</p><p>“Nadie debería vivir donde hay que quemar la mierda para lograr calentarse”.</p><p>“Pues no hay otra alternativa” Era Ygritte que regresaba de su cacería, traía consigo tres lanzas que ella misma había fabricado, aunque para ser sinceros no eran mas que largas ramas con una punta filosa.</p><p>“Veo que no traes nada ¿La cacería fue tan mala?” Le pregunto Jon.</p><p>“Y veo que ustedes dos, par de tontos ni dos simples ramas para hacer una fogata han conseguido” y así comenzó una breve discusión entre Ygritte y Sam que continuo un par de minutos mientras a Jon le surgía una loca idea</p><p>“El torreón de Craster está cerca” Susurro Jon inseguro de saber si quería que sus compañeros lo escucharon, pero ambos lo hicieron y ninguna de sus miradas fue de aprobación,</p><p>“Es una locura, la guardia no se tomará bien esto Craster es su puesto de avanzada en el Norte más allá del muro” Explico Sam.</p><p>“No puedo decir que diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con el cerdito, estás loco Jon” Respondió Ygritte demostrando claramente su desacuerdo ante esa idea.</p><p>“Bueno, escucho sus ideas o de lo contrario nos iremos, no pienso quedarme aquí a morirme de hambre” Jon tomo simplemente su espada hermana oscura junto con su preciada carga que aun llevaba en el viejo saco que se estaba comenzando a romper por el peso de los huevos de dragón; comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior del bosque donde estaba seguro que encontraría el torreón de Craster, era una locura, pero eran tiempos desesperados, Sam solo lo observo irse en silencio sentía que el peso en sus hombros aumentaba no pudo evitar encorvarse y con un suspiro de derrota comenzó a seguirlo.</p><p>Ygritte miro a los dos idiotas partir ¿Por qué debería ir tras ellos? Pensó, ese tipo Jon claramente estaba loco o al menos tenia una idea donde su vida se pondría en peligro y eso no le gustaba aun así no se había machado, no lo había abandonado, tal vez era por haberle salvado la vida y sacarla del castillo negro o tenia una parte intrigante, una personalidad que le cautivaba algo no era común en ese cuervo, tomo un suspiro de fastidio , recogió la espada que aun conservaba desde que Jon se la había entregado y comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que ellos.</p><p>“Estas loco” Le respondió en tono burlón, Jon giro un poco su rostro y le dedico una sonrisa divertida.</p><p>“Siempre me he preguntado quien es el verdadero loco, la persona que guía o aquellos que le siguen” Se burló Jon con fuerza, al tiempo que veía la cara sonrojada de Ygritte al escuchar sus palabras.</p><p>“Vete al carajo” Le respondió con furia “Sabes tienes alguien muy peculiar ¿Por qué te uniste a los cuervos? No creo que encajes con ellos” Al escuchar esa pregunta Sam se agacho aún más temeroso de la reacción de Jon, pero el solo siguió caminando sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras dichas.</p><p>“No me uní, fui obligado a tomar el negro” Respondió mientras meditaba como se suponía que esa opción reparaba el honor que supuestamente había mancillado y roto.</p><hr/><p>V</p><hr/><p>La sombra de la noche los cubría a los tres que se encontraban arrastrándose por la nieve en un intento desesperado por no ser notados.</p><p>“Se me está congelando el culo” Le reprocho Ygritte a Jon como si eso fuera su culpa, como si eso no fuera suficiente se escucho un rugido, era como el gruido de algún animal, alguna bestia por instinto todos se pusieron en alerta en especial Jon e Ygritte y cuando se escucho por tercera vez miraron a Sam, al parecer el sonido venia de él.</p><p>“Lo siento” Se disculpó Sam, al parecer se trataba de su estomago mientras sus compañeros suspiraron como si fuera algo obvio y continuaron arrastrándose por la nieve, entre los arbustos, los grandes pinos nevados y la luz de la luna como su única guía, sabían que el torreón de Craster estaba cerca.</p><p>Continuaron arrastrándose por varios minutos hacia su objetivo y cuando por fin sintieron que estaban cerca escucharon un nuevo sonido desconcertante, era el llanto de un bebé, o podían creerlo sin embargo giraron sus miradas nuevamente hacia a Sam como si este fuera el culpable pero este se encontraba totalmente estupefacto, Ygritte fue la primera en levantar su rostro y rápidamente fue poniéndose de pie seguida por Jon y delante ellos se encontraba un bebé llorando pero lo verdaderamente aterrador no era la criatura sino el ser que lo sostenía, fue en ese momento que Jon recordó las palabras de la vieja Tata, demonio de nieve, hielo y frio, el antiguo enemigo, el único enemigo que de verdad importaba, seres horriblemente hermosos, sobrenaturales. Era otro, un caminante blanco, el único pensamiento de Jon en esos momentos era solo uno, correr, fue eso justamente lo que grito a sus compañeros.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Una tierra extraña</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>I</p><hr/><p>Truenos se escucharon en medio de la noche y los relámpagos iluminaban su vergonzosa huida, todos huyendo de su tenebroso perseguidor, Sam llegó a caerse un par de veces y Jon fue el único que se detenía para ayudarle a levantarse nuevamente por su parte Ygritte no dudó ni un solo momento en seguir corriendo, no se trataba de no tener sentido del honor y la lealtad pero un hombre de hielo, una criatura fantasiosa de las historias más antiguas de sus ancestros estaba tras ellos.</p><p>“Se acerca se acerca, tenemos que dejarlo atrás” Decía Ygritte pero Jon la miro con desafío mientras posicionaba el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros.</p><p>“No abandono a mis amigos” Le respondió secamente mientras intentaba llevar gran parte del peso de Sam para ayudarle a correr. Al escucharlo Ygritte no dijo nada solo gruño para sus adentros y Jon casi pudo escuchar sus dientes rechinar de la ira.</p><p>Prosiguieron huyendo en medio de la tormenta con la nieve a la altura de sus rodillas, pero sin voltear la mirada hacia atrás ni una sola vez, la muerte los perseguía y no creían que fuera a detenerse, caminaba sobre la nieve y gracias a esa habilidad parecía estrechar la distancia con facilidad.</p><p>Los estaban cazando, el hijo de puta estaba disfrutando asustarlos de esa manera, Jon estaba seguro de eso y cuando se dio cuenta se detuvo en seco.</p><p>“¿Ahora qué sucede?” Le preguntó la salvaje mientras Sam quien aun era llevado por él lo miro asustado.</p><p>“Jon ¿qué haces? debemos continuar si es necesario yo te cargare” En otra situación Jon se hubiera reído con fuerza ante esa declaración.</p><p>“No ganaremos nada huyendo ¿No lo ven? Hemos escapado toda la noche, estamos cansados y con hambre” Y con esas palabras soltó el pesado saco de los huevos de dragón, tomando hermana oscura y sacándola de su funda y miro a sus dos compañeros “El se está divirtiendo con nosotros y me niego a morir huyendo, estoy seguro que si nos quisiera muertos ya lo estaríamos”.</p><p>Ygritte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ese mocoso, ese chico que claramente estaba mal de la cabeza y cuyos ideales parecían desesperarla ahora parecía estar listo para enfrentarse a lo que era una muerte segura.</p><p>¿Quién demonios era ese muchacho? ¿Cuál era su verdadera historia? ¿Cómo alguien como el termino en la guardia de la noche con los cuervos? Hasta el momento se había negado a preguntar directamente pero había escuchado una que otra palabra, una que otra frase, le habían dado a entender que Jon tenía problemas con su familia o al menos puntos de vista muy diferentes y que su estadía en el muro era un claro exilio que alguien le había impuesto y ahora aquí estaba ese muchacho con su espada desenfundada en medio de una tormenta con el cielo resonando en un estruendo ensordecedor, listo para enfrentarse a un monstruo de leyendas.</p><p><em>“Creo que estoy enamorada”</em> pensó Ygritte, tomo entonces la espada que había traído consigo desde el castillo negro e imito a su compañero, la desenfundo y se preparo para la batalla “Te maldigo y solo quiero aclarar que esto es una locura” Agregó Ygritte, ante ese comentario Jon solo pudo reírse mientras Sam mirándolos trato de obtener un minuto de valentía.</p><p>“Yo también…” Pero no pudo terminar su oración, sintió que una gran fuerza lo jalaba hacia la oscuridad y era lanzado a pesar de su gran peso por el aire como si se tratara de un simple saco de paja.</p><p>El caminante blanco surgió y abrió su boca como si tratara de generar un grito pero solo se escucho un sonido similar al hielo rompiéndose, Jon le miro y el miedo quedo grabado en sus ojos, su cuerpo no se movía, completamente congelado por el terror él que minutos antes estaba proponiendo luchar y para su sorpresa fue Ygritte la primera en reaccionar, con todas sus fuerzas alzo su espada lista para golpear al demonio de hielo y el caminante blanco alzo su brazo para detener el golpe pero cuando el frio acero de la espada lo tocó, el arma se rompió en pedazos.</p><p>Ygritte retrocedió claramente asustada, uno, dos, tres pasos hacia atrás hasta que sintió una fría mano que la sujetaba con fuerza del cuello, la estaban ahorcando lo supo ¿Acaso moriría de esa forma? Y esa vil bestia le estaba sonriendo siniestramente.</p><p>Fue en ese momento que Jon reaccionó apretó con todas sus fuerzas la empuñadura de su espada y con un grito que supero el resonar de la tormenta dijo “¡Suéltala!” Atesto un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo de la bestia.</p><p>Al principio el caminante blanco ignoro el ataque pero después sintió un calor, un fuego por primera vez en sus mil años de existencia, su brazo yacía en el piso en ese momento.</p><p>“<em>Jon, mátalo, Jon, mátalo”</em> Era lo que Ygritte quería gritar pero el dolor en su garganta le impedía generar sonido alguno, luego miro sorprendida al ver que la mano que antes la sostenía se encontraba amputada, el caminante abrió su boca reproduciendo el mismo sonido que antes pero mucho más fuerte, aturdidor.</p><p>Jon no dudo en reaccionar, tomo su espada que parecía emitir un extraño brillo azul en la hoja y el caminante blanco trataba de esquivar cada uno de sus desesperados ataques, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte, solo cuando este se descuido al intentar esquivar un golpe que Jon aprovecho para clavar la punta de su espada en el pecho de la criatura y fue en ese momento que el caminante blanco se resquebrajó en miles de partes como si se tratara de una copa de vidrio chocando con el piso; el caminante blanco parecía estar en agonía y cuando este despareció la tormenta se detuvo.</p><p>Sin poder creerlo cayó inconsciente sobre la blanca nieve, agotado por los breves minutos de pelea y mientras tanto su compañera le miro son poder creerlo, ni en las historias más heroicas había escuchado antes que un hombre o mejor dicho un joven consiguiera vencer y mucho menos matar a un caminante blanco y mientras Jon yacía en la nieve inconsciente Ygritte pudo haber jurado haber escuchado que de sus labios salía un leve susurro que contenía el nombre de una mujer.</p><hr/><p>II</p><hr/><p>“¿A qué te refieres con que se fue?” Preguntó Ned Stark sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, delante de él se encontraba su hermano menor que parecía igual de desconcertado.</p><p>“Apenas regrese hace dos días de mi expedición y lo primero que escuche es que Jon se había marchado hacía más de un mes” Ned quería maldecir en esos momentos y enviar cuervos a la guardia para exigir respuestas de porque no se le había notificado esto antes.</p><p>“Debemos buscarlo” Le espetó con rapidez a su hermano, si debían buscarlo pero la pregunta era dónde, el norte más allá del muro era inmenso mucho más grande de lo que alguien podía imaginar “¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?” preguntó Ned nuevamente tratando de hallar una respuesta.</p><p>“Muy bien, es algo fácil de decir, el Lord comandante Mormont ha estado muy enfermo últimamente pero te puedo asegurar que en cuanto se recupero hace ya una semana envió exploradores y guardabosques en busca del muchacho”</p><p>“Entonces me estás diciendo que lo único que podemos hacer es ¿Esperar?” Y esa pregunta generó un silencio ensombrecedor en ellos.</p><p>“Si, debemos esperar” Concedió Benjen.</p><p>“¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha roto su promesa, su juramento?” Pero su hermano menor solo suspiró en señal de derrota cuando Ned hizo esa pregunta.</p><p>“El muchacho nunca ha considerado que un voto hecho en contra de su voluntad tenga algún valor, se parece mucho a su madre” Y con esas palabras ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio, tomándose aquella cerveza que compartían con el más amargo de los sentimientos.</p><hr/><p>III</p><hr/><p>Jon abrió levemente los ojos, le pesaban los parpados y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, parecía ser una especie de cueva, la cual se encontraba cubierta en su totalidad por lo que se asemejaban a grandes raíces de árbol y ramas entrelazadas y en aquel lugar oscuro y tétrico se encontraba lo que parecía ser un hombre atrapado, un viejo con largos cabellos canosos, arrugas que parecían recorrer todo su rostro con una extraña capa negra, intento no horrorizarse cuando noto que sus manos lucían estar enterradas en la tierra misma, se veían más como raíces que carne o hueso alguno, simplemente no eran humanas.</p><p>“Has despertado hijo de Rhaegar” Le hablo aquel hombre extraño y Jon se sorprendió rápidamente, pocas personas conocían la verdad sobre su parentesco y cuando el anciano noto su sorpresa, le sonrio con una tranquilidad casi inquietante.</p><p>“¿Cómo es que…? ¿Como es que lo sabes? ¿Quién eres tú?” Pero no le respondió solo continúo sonriéndole y pareció estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo al mover su mano derecho incluso escucho como se rompían algunas ramas debido al movimiento que estaba haciendo.</p><p>El anciano termino señalándolo con sus extraños dedos y su huesuda mano “Debes unirlos. Une a todos los pueblos y a todas las razas. Debes cumplir con la profecía hijo de Rhaegar puesto que la larga noche ya está llegando y con ello la magia que defiende al mundo de los hombres se está desvaneciendo”.</p><p>Y al finalizar esas palabras Jon se despertó.</p><hr/><p>IV</p><hr/><p>Sintió que era arrastrado que estaba siendo movido bruscamente y comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, para su sorpresa o tal vez su horror estaba siendo transportado en lo que parecía ser un trineo, pero de huesos y esperaba desde lo profundo de su corazón que se trataran de los huesos de una bestia y no de una persona.</p><p>Intento levantarse, pero rápidamente se arrepintió cuando vio que era un gran oso blanco, tal vez el oso más grande que había visto en toda su vida, era el encargado de arrastrar aquel extraño trineo.</p><p>“Oh veo que has despertado, es algo bueno, unos amigos llevan diciéndome que debería permitir que fueras su cena” Comento una misteriosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios y gran estatura, hermosos ojos azules profundos la cual se encontraba señalando a dos hombres de largas barbas negras, un extraño color de piel casi siendo grisáceo los cuales le sonrieron con lo que parecían ser dientes afilados.</p><p>La mujer rápidamente se río con todas sus fuerzas al ver la reacción de temor por parte de Sam “Tranquilízate, no te van a comer, estas vivo y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible incluso la tuya gordito” Sam le miro con sorpresa e incertidumbre.</p><p>“¿Ayuda? ¿Para qué?” Le preguntó aun sin entender y todos se rieron a su alrededor y fue en ese momento que Sam se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el medio de un gran grupo, tal vez unos cien o doscientos salvajes, muchos de ellos parecían demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejos para ser parte de lo que lucía como un grupo de caza.</p><p>“¿Acaso no te dirigías a la colina del invierno?” Le pregunto aquella mujer, a lo que Sam rápidamente negó.</p><p>“No, yo simplemente me he perdido, estaba con mis amigos y algo nos ha atacado” Y al decir esas últimas palabras se hizo silencio, parecía ser que todos ellos entendían a lo que se estaba refiriendo y prefirió guardar silencio también, no sabía cómo reaccionarían estas personas si supiera que él era o había sido parte de la guardia de la noche.</p><p>“Bueno, no importa, tal vez con algo de suerte los volverás a ver allá, se dice que todo el pueblo libre ha escuchado el llamado de los antiguos dioses a través de las brujas del bosque, todos vamos hacia allá, a la colina donde marcharemos hacia el sur” Ella simplemente le sonrio al finalizar esas palabras y Sam opto por recostarse mientras los engranajes de su mente trataban de entender que los salvajes se preparaban para atacar el sur.</p><hr/><p>V</p><hr/><p>No se encontraba, lo había buscado con desesperación, pero parecía ser que no había rastro alguno de aquel gordo muchacho, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo en el fondo le tenia cierto aprecio e incluso un leve cariño. Ygritte ya no sabia donde mas buscar a Sam y tampoco podía alejarse demasiado del lugar donde consiguió formar un leve y algo tosco iglú en un intento desesperado por resguardar e intentar proteger a Jon.</p><p>Para su desgracia por mas que intentaba encontrar al amigo de Jon solo veía nieve mas montañas congeladas y tal vez lo único verde cercano serian los copos nevados de los grandes pinos que conseguían verse desde la distancia, cuya presencia solo le indicaba lo cerca que estaba el bosque encantado, hogar de terribles y sombrías criaturas.</p><p>En su mente su ubicación actual no tenia sentido puesto que la noche anterior mientras huían del caminante blanco se encontraban demasiado cerca del torreón de Craster y ahora se encontraban en un lugar a miles de millas de distancia. Magia, brujería no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que una fuerza incomprensible los había guiado a ese lugar.</p><p>Esperaba que fuese para su protección y no para su muerte, tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado las cosas, hace poco, unas cuantas horas acababa de ver a ese muchacho a Jon, matar un caminante blanco; eso era algo que aun estaba intentando comprender, como era que un ser considerado inmortal, un Dios de la muerte en las historias de los ancestros y de su pueblo hubiera sido simplemente derrotado por un chico que provenía del sur del muro, el único problema era que las leyendas decían que donde había un caminante habían cientos más.</p><p>Decidio entonces regresar a verificar si Jon se encontraba despierto, era momento de moverse, debían encontrar una tribu o algún clan, solos no podrían sobrevivir no había manera que lo hicieran, tal vez con algo de suerte encontraría su gente, aunque en la situación que se encontraba con gusto aceptaría incluso un grupo de hombres y mujeres de las costas sombrías.</p><p>Camino en silencio, enfrascada en no mas que sus pensamientos, algunos llenos de temor por los recientes eventos. Fue entonces que para su agradable sorpresa vio a Jon levantado, dándole la espalda parecía totalmente enfocado en el horizonte.</p><p>“Jon, Jon” Intento llamarlo, pero su garganta aun se encontraba adolorida, este volteo su mirada y sus ojos estaban completamiento abiertos como si estuviese viendo algo sorprendente y sin decirle palabra alguna levanto su mano y señalo el horizonte.</p><p>Ygritte no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que se ubico al lado de Jon y fue la primera vez que los vio, en toda su vida, en todos sus años, seres tan grandes que parecían ser el doble de cualquier gigante que hubiese visto antes, su piel era azul y barba blanca, su aliento que se asemejaban al vaho; eran por lo menos unos veinte, tal vez un núcleo familiar, al menos tenia la idea que los más pequeños eran infantes o cachorros, se atrevió a pensar que al menos dos de ellas eran ancianas pero era algo difícil de saber pues aparte de los grandes senos que sobresalían de sus pieles no había nada más que los diferenciara de lo que ella consideraba eran los machos, igual que los gigantes que ella conocía una manada de mamuts, grandes elefantes peludos les acompañaban, no eran monturas por lo que ella consideraba que se trataba de gigantes de hielo. -<em>Que idea tan absurda</em>-Pensó al final.</p><p>“Vienen del norte” Le dijo Jon “Cuando me desperté no estabas y me encontraba en ese extraño escondite de nieve fue entonces que salí a buscarte y los vi a ellos acercarse desde el horizonte” En ese momento Ygritte noto que no había miedo ni temor en las palabras de Jon solo asombro, tampoco traía consigo su espada, pero sí pudo ver que sostenía en sus manos una de sus extrañas rocas en forma de huevo.</p><p>“El tiempo se está agotando” Comento Jon sin saber si se refería a ella o a sí mismo.</p><p>“¿A qué te refieres?” Le pregunto suavemente, como si temiera alzar la voz y conseguir llamar la atención de las extrañas criaturas.</p><p>“Están huyendo, lo puedo ver y temo saber de que es lo que están escapando” y con esas palabras ambos guardaron silencios mientras observaban a esas extrañas criaturas avanzar sin detenerse, caminado directamente hacia al sur.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hola todos, lamento mucho la tardanza pero en los últimos meses he tenido que hacer un alto y pensar detalladamente muchos aspectos de mi vida, solo les quiero decir que he vuelto a terminar todas mis historias, todas ellas y siendo sincero no creo que escriba nuevas al menos en un futuro cercano estoy envejeciendo y el tiempo ya no me esta dando para este hobby aunque quien sabe tal vez publique mi primera historia original después de todo es un gran sueño que he tenido y me gustaría mucho poder realizarlo; para finalizar quiero darle las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y que me disculpen por la demora, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>